In traditional or conventional television sets, the size and handiness of the sets is principally determined by the size of the picture tube. Heretofore pictures tubes had considerable depth which in certain applications, particularly those intended to be of a portable nature, rendered them cumbersome especially in the larger sizes since as the size of the video screen face increased so did its width. This has always posed a problem in reducing the overall dimensions of the television set. However, present day technology to reduce screen width is now available. Substantially reduced video screens or "flat video screens" now permit a considerable reduction of the set depth and allow for versatility in design of television sets not heretofore possible. In this regard, in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 439,229 filed Nov. 4, 1982 entitled "Television Set", there is disclosed television sets which comprise modular units which may be assembled in different ways for the user's convenience. The present invention is to improve yet further upon such television sets.